Pour l'amour et la piraterie
by Black-Swallow
Summary: Edward est orphelin, fils du plus grand pirate de la nouvelle air et d'une bourgeoise. Il découvre l'existance du testament de son père, ce dernier lui conseil de trouver Max. Mais si Max était très différent de ce qu'il croyait ? TOUS HUMAIN / EN PAUSE
1. Prologue Chez le notaire

**Voici le prologue d'une nouvelle fanfiction, très différente de mes autres pour tout vous dire. Bon aller je vous laisse découvrire.**

**0o0o0**

Prologue : Chez le notaire

-M. Edward Cullen ? Appella la voix frêle de la vieille secrétaire assise derrière son bureaux.

Un beau jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux cuivré artistiquement désordonné, les yeux remplacé par deux émeraudes, le teint pâle, assez grand, releva la tête et se leva. Il fit quelques pas jusqu'au bureaux.

-Oui, c'est moi.

La secrétaire leva les yeux sur lui.

-M. Backer va vous recevoir M. Cullen. Frapper puis entrer, présenter vous et il saura qui vous êtes, l'informa aimablement la secrétaire en lui désignant une porte.

Le jeune homme remercia puis se dirigea vers la porte, il frappa, entra et se présenta comme on lui avait demander. L'homme qui se tenait en face de lui était très grand, maigre et sec, les quelques derniers cheveux qui lui restait était grisonnant. Il invita Edward à s'asseoir sur le siège qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du grand bureaux derrière lequel il se tenait. Le jeune homme s'assit.

-Bonjour M. Cullen, commença l'autre, je suis M. Backer, notaire, et je suis ici en possession du testament de votre défunt père, Carlisle Cullen.

Edward hocha la tête pour l'inviter à poursuivre. Son père était effectivement mort en mai 2324, il y a 5 ans exactement. Il était le plus grand pirate de la nouvelle air. Sa mère, elle, était morte il y a quelques jour, lui léguant un médaillon et toute ses possessions de bourgeoise. Elle aimait son père plus que tout au monde et malgré qu'il est regagné la mer, son bateau et son équipage quelques mois après la naissance d'Edward, elle lui était resté fidèle et avait repousser tout les prétendant qui lui tournait autour. Elle avait veillé sur la bonne éducation de son fils unique et ce dernier avait une culture à toute épreuve. Sa mère n'avait banni qu'un seul sujet : les pirates. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit tenté par la mer comme son père, elle ne voulait pas perdre aussi son fils unique. Et malgré la curiosité naturel d'Edward elle avait parfaitement réussi à le dévier du sujet chaque fois avec habileté.

-Je vais vous en faire la lecture M. Cullen.

Edward ne fis aucun geste, son regard resta parfaitement neutre, il n'étais pas sûr de vouloir connaître les dernières volonté de son père.

-Bien, voici : « Mon cher fils, je sais que nos chemin, à toi et moi, ne se sont pas croiser longtemps et crois moi, tu m'a manquer bien plus que de raison, tout comme ta mère, d'ailleurs je suppose que si tu découvre ses lignes c'est qu'elle n'est plus, j'en suis désoler. Tu sais j'aurais vraiment aimé t'élever moi même, j'ai eu, en quelques sorte, l'expérience de la paternité et te voir grandir m'aurait combler de joie mais ça n'a pas pu être possible. Les parents de Max sont mort par ma faute alors je m'en suis occuper et je sais qu'aujourd'hui tu trouvera difficilement meilleurs capitaine sur les sept mers. La flamme de la piraterie est en sécurité surtout si tu décide de faire ce que je te conseil, tu reprendra le flambeau avec grâce et assurance, avec panache, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Trouve Max, à vous deux vous trouverez l'île sans-nom, je suis sûr que c'est à votre porté, ensemble rien ne vous résistera. Là-bas tu trouvera de quoi bien vivre jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Je ne peut rien te dire de plus, seul Max pourra t'aider. Quoi que tu décide de faire mon fils, soit heureux, je ne te souhaite rien d'autre à par peut-être de la chance, mais je ni croit pas, tout comme au destin, il faut savoir provoquer sa chance, c'est le seul moyen d'avancer. »


	2. Chapitre 1 Qui es tu ?

Qui es tu ?

Un sac rempli de toute les choses qui comptait vraiment pour lui plus quelques vêtements, voilà tout ce qu'il emmenait avec lui, loin de la grande maison qu'il avait habité avec sa mère et qui aujourd'hui lui rappelais plus de mauvais souvenir qu'autre chose. Il errait comme une âme en peine dans le port, cherchant désespérément le ''Vengeance'', le bateau de ce Max. Enfin c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit, lui n'en avait aucune idée, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un certain Max que son père aurait pris sous son aile, pourtant tout les marins qu'il avait interroger avait eu l'air de le craindre. Après tout ça paraissait normal, il avait eu le meilleur maître dont on pouvait rêver. Il erra encore un moment dans le port, cherchant sans savoir ce qu'il devait chercher précisément. Et puis soudain il se trouva, presque par hasard, face à un bateau qui bien qu'il n'eus rien de plus ou de moins que les autres, semblait différent, pourquoi il n'en avait aucune idée, il semblait différent c'est tout. Edward resta planter devant un moment avant d'être sorti malgré lui de son admiration évidente devant le vaisseau qui se trouvait amarrer devant lui par un homme qui apparu sur le pont, grand et blond, il regardais vers un autre homme qui venait de descendre et se dirigeais maintenant vers Edward d'un air déterminer. Il était très grand et très musclé, on aurait dit un ours.

-He mon gars qu'est ce que tu lui trouve à notre bateau !! L'interpella-t-il.

Edward le regarda et même si il était lui même assez musclé, il se dit que l'autre n'aurait aucun mal à le mettre en bouilli si l'envie lui prenait.

-Heu … Rien.

-T'en avais jamais vu avant ou quoi ? Lui demanda encore l'autre.

Même si il lui en coutait Edward décida de lui dire la vérité.

-Bin … Non.

L'autre sembla vivement surpris.

-Heu dite moi, peut-être pourrez vous m'aidez, savez vous où je pourrais trouver le ''Vengeance'' ?

-T'es devant mon gars, et ouais le ''Vengeance'', voilà ce que tu admire depuis tout à l'heure.

Edward eu un mouvement de recule, il voulai trouver ce navire, c'est vrai, mais il ne pensait pas le trouver aussi vite.

-Haa … Pourrais-je parler à votre capitaine, Max ?

-Tu veut parler à Max ?

Il hocha le tête pour acquiescé, l'autre fronça les sourcils.

-Et bien va y qu'attend tu ? Je suis devant toi !!

Il sembla presque fâché. C'est vrai que si il était si connu il devait prendre Edward pour un plouc tout juste sorti de sa campagne. Maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air de le craindre, il était vraiment très impressionnant.

-Heu... Je … Je suis, … le fils de Carlisle Cullen et …

-Quoi ??? Hurla l'autre en devenant tout rouge et en s'approchant, menacent Et tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça ?? Tu pense vraiment …

-EMMETT !! Hurla une autre voix, furieuse celle-ci, dans son dos.

Edward se retourna pendant que le colosse posait son regard sur la personne derrière lui.

**0o0o0**

**Voilà, une suite assez courte mais dites vous au moins que vous aurez la suite plus rapidement.**

**Sinon oui je sais finir comme ça n'est pas cool mais je voulais vous signalez que sadique était mon deuxième nom et que vous n'aviez pas fini de souffrir ;)**


	3. Chapitre 2 Combat

**Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent. Je voulais tous vous remercier pour toute vos gentilles reviews, elle m'on fais très très plaisir et donner envie de continuer.**

**0o0o0**

Chapitre 2 – Combat

La jeune femme qui se tenait derrière lui et qui semblait folle furieuse était d'une beauté qui coupa le souffle d'Edward. Brune, les cheveux nouer en une queue de cheval, pas très grande mais extrêmement impressionnante, surtout en colère comme elle l'était, ses yeux était marron chocolat et d'une profondeur qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle était la plus belle femme sur laquelle ses yeux c'était un jour poser, toute les femmes que sa mère lui avait fait rencontrer dans l'espoir que l'une d'entre elle lui plaise était vraiment laide à côté. Elle lui plaisait alors que jamais il ne c'était intéresser à aucune femme.

-Hors de ma vue Emmett, s'écria-t-elle en direction du colosse qui désormais était dans son dos.

Au début il n'entendis rien puis son pas lourd s'éloigna, il n'eut pas la force de détacher ses yeux de la demoiselle pour le vérifier. Elle suivit un point dans son dos un moment avant de finalement se décider à poser ses yeux sur le jeune homme face à elle.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il soit dans cette état là, déclara la jeune femme en adressant à Edward un petit sourire qui eu l'effet d'une bombe sur le pauvre esprit tourmenté de son interlocuteur, mais ça devait être quelques chose !!

Edward mis un petit moment avant de reprendre ses esprits, il devait répondre et son esprit se mis à marcher a pleine vitesse, qu'avait-il dit à l'autre déjà ? Ha oui !

-Heu et bien je cherche le capitaine du ''Vengeance'', Max. Il m'a dit qu'il était Max alors j'ai décliner mon identité et …

-QUOI ?? S'écria alors la demoiselle.

Edward eu un mouvement de recule.

-Et tu l'a cru ?? Tu as pourtant l'air d'être quelqu'un de cultiver !!

-Heu … Et bien ma mère m'a toujours interdit de me documenter sur les pirates, je sais juste que le plus grand pirate était Carlisle Cullen et qu'il est mort il y a 5 ans.

La femme devint sombre.

-Et puis j'ai appris il y a très peu de temps qu'il avait pris sous son aile un certain Max, il faut que je le trouve et que je lui parle mais je ne sais pas qui il est.

-Hum, je vois … Et quel est ton nom étranger ?

-Heu je ne crois pas qu'il soit conseiller que tout le monde le sache, surtout après la réaction de votre ami, je ne le dirai plus qu'a Max.

La jeune femme s'approcha et se pencha vers lui.

-Tu es plutôt prudent. Quel secret cache tu ?

Edward respira son haleine à plein nez et il cru qu'il allait lui sauter dessus.

-Je préfère juste ne pas me faire trop d'ennemi.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je suis une ennemie potentiel ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se penchant encore plus.

-Rien, répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulait maitriser.

-Alors tu peut tout me dire, rie-t-elle en se reculant d'un seul coup.

Edward soupira et la jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté comme un petit oiseau, Edward rendit les armes à se moment là, se disant qu'il ne pourrait pas lui résister beaucoup plus longtemps et qu'il n'était pas la peine de s'acharner.

-Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, fils de Carlisle Cullen, chuchota-t-il.

La demoiselle recula d'un pas, son regard était horrifier, «Non» dire ses lèvres mais aucun son n'en sorti. Puis son visage changea littéralement d'expression et passant d'une horreur à une fureur terrible elle se jeta en avant, dégainant un sabre

-Impossible, rugit-elle.

Elle s'était courber, son sabre en avant, diriger vers Edward, on dirait une lionne prête à bondir sur sa proie.

-Tu mens, hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur Edward.

Ce dernier n'était pas décider à se laisser tuer aussi facilement, même si l'ange de la mort qu'on lui envoyait était la plus belle des consolation. Il se pencha et esquiva agilement le coup sans dégainé sa propre arme.

-Bas toi, défend tes dire étranger !!

Elle chargea encore, plus vivement cette fois, Edward n'eus que le temps de se reculer, le sabre déchira le tissu de sa chemise et lui entaillant légèrement la peau, laissant apparaître le médaillon que sa mère lui avait léguer à sa mort et laissant coulé un flot de sang plus impressionnant que grave. La jeune femme se figea. Puis son regard devint encore plus furieux et elle ponta le médaillon du bout de son sabre et demanda d'un voix blanche de colère.

-Toi ? Où as tu eu se bijou ?

Edward brava son regard tout en dissimulant le pendentif dans son point. Mais il répondit tout de même.

-Ma mère me l'a léguer à sa mort.

Il toisa la jeune femme, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Esmée ? Morte ? Je comprend mieux ta présence ici maintenant. Hoo ...

Elle se jeta soudainement dans les bras d'Edward, il les referma maladroitement sur la demoiselle qui laissait désormais aller ses larmes contre son épaule.

**0o0o0**

**Voilà, voilà. Alors ? Et oui je sais, on n'a pas encore appris qui était Max et on ne sais pas qui est cette jeune fille. Des idées ??**

**J'attends avec impatiente vos réactions et vos sentiments sur ce chapitre.**


	4. Chapitre 3 Max

**Je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de se chapitre, il ne me plait vraiment pas. Il est aussi très court mais j'ai une bonne raison, c'est que j'ai décider de raconter mon histoire du point de vue d'un personnage et non plus d'un point de vue externe comme dans les premiers chapitres. Pensez vous que ce soit une bonne ou une mauvaise idée ? J'ai besoin de votre avis. Enfin en attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**0o0o0**

Chapitre 3 - Max

Elle l'étreint maladroitement un moment encore avant de se décoller. L'épaule d'Edward était mouiller de larmes tandis que la chemise de la jeune femme était tacher du sang qu'elle avait fait coulé. Elle sécha ses yeux puis le regarda.

-Tu n'as rien vu d'accord ?

Il secoua la tête et elle sembla rassuré. Puis elle avisa la blessure qu'elle lui avait faite et le sang qui en coulait, elle fronça les sourcils puis s'empara de la main du jeune homme et essaya de le tirer, il résista.

-Viens, lui demanda-t-elle autant avec sa voix qu'avec ses yeux.

-Non je ne peux pas, lui répondit Edward, je dois trouver Max.

Il lui en coutait de ne pas la suivre mais il devait s'y résoudre, il soignerait sa coupure plus tard.

-Tu as besoin de soin.

-Ce n'est pas si grave je me débrouillerais pour me faire soigner plus tard, merci quand même. Il faut vraiment que je trouve Max.

Elle lâcha sa main au plus grand malheur d'Eward, elle semblait en colère, elle se baissa pour ramasser son sabre qu'elle avait fait tomber avant de se jeter dans ses bras un peu plus tôt, elle le rangea dans son fourreau avant de bondir agilement sur une caisse que des marins venaient de décharger d'un immense navire marchand. Elle se mit de profil et bomba le torse, releva le menton. Edward était en extase devant sa silhouette fine mais muscler, son jean légèrement user, sa chemise d'homme un peu ouverte en haut et tacher de son sang, son sabre pendant dans son fourreau à son côté, ses cheveux attacher en queue de cheval. Il la trouva sublime et il ne fus pas le seul visiblement car un marin qui passait par là siffla. La jeune femme sorti de la pause qu'elle avait pris et toisa l'importun, Edward cru même entendre un léger grondement monter de sa gorge. Elle redescendis aussi gracieusement qu'elle était monter et se planta devant Edward.

-J'espère que ça t'aura permis de comprendre que le Max que tu cherche et bien c'est moi.

Edward, beaucoup trop occuper à détailler le physique de rêve de la demoiselle, n'y avait même pas penser. Pourtant maintenant qu'elle le disait tout lui semblait clair, limpide. Il ne répondit rien et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocutrice, celle-ci sembla surprise puis un sentiment qu'Edward ne fut pas à même d'identifier passa dans ses yeux, elle se mordilla la lèvre et Edward cru encore qu'il allait lui sauter dessus. Elle se saisit de sa main et l'entraîna, cette fois il se laissa faire. Elle le conduisit au pied du ''Vengeance'' et siffla très fort entre ses doigts, Edward en fut surpris. La tête blonde de l'homme qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt apparu, il fronça les sourcils puis disparu. A peine quelques secondes plus tard une échelle de corde tombait du pont du bateau. Ce fut au tour de Max de froncer les sourcils mais elle grimpa tout de même suivit d'Edward. Une fois sur le pont se dernier se perdit dans la contemplation des mats, des voiles, de tout ce qui l'entourait pendant que sa compagne interrogeait le blond

-Pourquoi une échelle ?

Edward était trop absorbé pour voir que l'autre le désignait du menton en haussant les épaules. Max grogna ce qui attira l'attention d'Edward.

-Edward je te présente Jasper Hale, déclara Max à son intention tout en désignant le blond, il est mon second. Quand à l'ours que tu as vu tout à l'heure il s'appelle Emmett Weber. Jazz tu veut bien faire visiter le bateau à Edward s'il te plais, j'ai deux ou trois choses à faire. Edward après ça il faudra qu'on parle.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, tenta l'intéresser, il vaudrait mieux qu'on parle maintenant.

-Non, non, non pas question, on verra tes histoires après.

Elle le poussa en direction du dénommer Jasper et s'éloigna vers l'autre bout du bateau à grand pas le laissant planter là, la bouche ouverte pour protester. Il se rendis vite compte qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire et se retourna tout penaud vers l'homme avec lequel il venait d'être abandonner.

**0o0o0**

**Je tenais aussi à vous dire que j'ai créé un forum sur lequel vous pouvez me poser des questions sur mes fictions si il y a quoi que ce soit que vous n'avez pas compris, donc n'hésiter pas.**


	5. Chapitre 4 Visite guider

**Je n'ai absolument aucune excuse à mon retard !! Surtout que je viens de me rendre compte que ce chapitre est écris depuis bien longtemps mais que je ne l'avais pas encore poster !! Point de vue d'Edward ce chapitre mais finalement j'ai décider de revenir au point de vue de départ dans le prochain chapitre (que je suis en train d'écrire). Enfin bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais on y découvre un peu les lieux. Sinon et bien l'action ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Sinon je cherche une bêta qui pourrait corriger toutes les horribles fautes d'orthographes qui peuples mes textes. Bon je vous laisse lire**

**0o0o0**

Chapitre 4 – Visite guider

POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD

Le bateau était grand, beaucoup plus grand qu'il ne le paraissait de l'extérieur et les pirates étaient des gens très organisé, j'aillais avoir du mal à m'y retrouver au début. Enfin si je restais ici, et ci j'arrivais à parler avec Max. Le dénommer Jasper me fis faire le tour du bateau, nous entrâmes d'abord dans le seul bâtiment présent sur le pont, une table, quelques chaises et un truc qu'il appela la barre. C'était le poste de pilotage, domaine exclusif d'un certain Jacob d'après lui. Puis il se dirigea vers une trappe dans le sol et la souleva, un escalier de bois s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du navire. Il me fit signe de le précéder et la descente commença, elle fut de très courte duré, bientôt je touchais le sol et un couloir se déroulait face à moi. Tout ce qui m'entourait, du sol au plafond, était fait de bois à par les quelques lampes accrocher ici et là, aux parois. Une dizaine de portes se découpaient de part et d'autre du couloirs. Jasper passa alors devant moi et se mis face à une porte et l'ouvris.

-Voici la cabine des officiers, notre dortoir à tous.

La pièce était pleine de hamac suspendu aux poutres de bois, le sol était encombrée de vêtements pas toujours très propres. Jasper me montra vivement l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte et de se tourner vers la suivante.

-Ici c'est '' la salle de bain ''.

Le guillemets était perceptible dans sa voix. Et je compris vite pourquoi, il y avait dans la pièce des W.C et une cuvettes servant de lavabo mais la tout était plein de poussière. Les pirates ne devaient pas s'en servirent souvent. Il passa rapidement à la pièce suivante.

-Voici la cuisine, c'est le domaine de Mike, mais il n'est pas très doué.

La pièce était assez petite et encombrer, un évier plein de vaisselle sale mangeait tout un mur. La pièce suivante était déjà beaucoup plus spacieuse mais pleine à craquer, des cartons et des boites s'entassait sur des étagères ou bien à même le sol.

-La réserve, commenta simplement Jasper.

La pièce suivante était l'avant dernière. Une simple pièce, pas très grande, meubler d'une couchette et d'une petite commode, elle donnait sur une autre pièce, plus petite encore, qui était un simulacre de la grande ''salle de bain ''. Je levais un sourcils interrogatif devant cette pièce.

-C'est la chambre d'ami, elle servait surtout avant quand la femme d'Emmett, et meilleurs amie de Max, venait parfois avec nous. Elle ne vient plus depuis que leurs enfants sont nés.

Je levais de nouveau un sourcils étonner, je voyais mal le gros balaise en père de famille. Nous ressortîmes de la pièce et Jasper s'éloigna en direction des escaliers, pourtant il restait une dernière porte tout au bout du couloir, soudain j'eus une envie incontrôlable de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière. Je ne put m'empêcher de poser la question à mon guide.

-Je ne te montrerais pas, on n'a pas souvent le droit de rentrer dans cette pièce et y être admis n'est pas toujours bon signe. Ce sont les quartiers de Max et on en approche pas.

Sa réponse était clairement une mise en garde et je le suivis donc à contre-cœur vers la sorti. Mais à peine avions nous émerger du ventre du bateau que nous entendîmes des voix.

-Je t'assure que je les ai vu !! Dit une voix paniquer

Puis nous entendîmes un grondement.

-Et merde … Lâcha froidement Jasper.

**0o0o0**

**Encore désoler pour la taille ridicule de ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas envie d'en écrire de long (honte sur moi) et n'oublier pas mon forum si vous avez des questions l'adresse est dans mon profil  
**

**Une reviews ?**


End file.
